Elle Turner
Elle Turner is a former Contest Star. She's the first daughter of the Turner Family, a family famous for their work in contests.She is a local celebrity, due both to her great success in contests, and her involvement with Denton English. In recent years however, her whereabouts has been largely unknown, though the occasional sighting of her travelling the land is reported. History Early Life Elle was born in 1334 to William and Elizabeth Turner in Might City. Following the birth of her sister, Paige, and subsequent death of her mother, Elle spent the majority of her childhood in the contest scene, as her father continued to follow his career, though no longer as a contestant, he now exclusively judged, to allow him to keep an eye on Elle and Paige. William wasn't capable of looking after Elle and Paige completely however, and so he got the help of an old family friend, Naomi Daniels.Naomi helped teach Elle a great deal of values and ideas, and it was her that pushed Elle towards becoming the true southern belle she turned out to be. By the age of 12, Elle was the picture of sophistication and beauty. Pokemon Journey During the first half of 1348, Elle set out on her pokemon journey. Her attempts at collecting badges was a colossal failure, and she has openly admitted to giving up by the time she reached Rivermouth. Contests were where her passions lay, and it was in contests that Elle excelled. She participated in every contest along the way, both League Affiliated and otherwise. She emerged victorious in the vast majority of them, and while she didn't participate in the championship, she did participate in, and win, the Pokemon League Championship Contest. Contest Career Following her prestigious start, Elle's contest career took a small hit. While her natural talent had won her easy victories on her journey, it also caused her to become complacent, and for the next few months her results waned. Many people feared that Elle would be a One Run Wonder, however she soon began to learn from her mistakes, and by the end of the year she was back in form, experimenting and bringing her unique style to the contests. Her following grew bigger than ever before off this comeback, and during 1349 she was the star to watch. Courtship With Denton English Around the middle of 1349, Elle's career came to a temporary halt. In a meeting between William Turner and Samson Brown, Elle was introduced to Denton English. She was completely smitten with him having long found the idea of nobility to be romantic. Within the month, the pair had begun courting, and Elle retreated from the contest scene to spend more and more time with Denton as the pair travelled. In 1950, Elle moved from Might City to Capitol Island, to live with Denton. This move swiftly lead her to move to Firesister Island, where Denton and Elle became engaged. Rumors flew that Elle was pregnant, however she denied them all. The Turner Incident and Elle's Final Contest Following the move to Firesister Island, Elle's public appearances became more and more infrequent, and she seemed more and more stressed in each one. Her diehard fans created theories that she was being abused, and the internet was full of hacktivist detective work, trying to piece together the puzzle of what was going on. These rumors were only furthered in 1351, when Elle broke off the engagement, and moved back to Might City. She rapidly returned to the contest scene, immediately winning the first contest that she appeared in. It was now however that Denton came forward with accusations of contest rigging by William and the rest of the Turner family. Despite doubt from the contest community, who rallied behind the Turners, a royal commission was called for by the crown to investigate the accusation. During the investigation, Elle entered a final contest. Her performance there was considered her best. She wore the same outfit she wore in the contest before meeting Denton, and the entire routine was clearly intended as a final denouncement of Denton. She won the contest in a landslide, with even the other contestants agreeing she deserved it. Aftermath The day after Elle's final contest, the verdict was reached that the Turners were forbidden from participating in all future contests. Despite these findings, the community rejected the result, and while they couldn't allow the Turners to formally participate, they were allowed to remain as judges. Elle was offered a place as a judge, which she turned down, opting instead to disappear from the public eye. Her whereabouts since this time have been largely unknown, however her fanbase has remained, and the occasional sighting of her travelling the region is reported every few months.